


Small Favors

by DianaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: ouatkinkmeme, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The favors Mr. Gold asks for always start off small...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anon at [OUAT Kink Meme]() for the following prompt: _Someone loses their anal cherry to Mr. Gold. It could be willing or loseing a bet, or in trade._
> 
> I originally wrote this before we learned that Mr. Gold has all of his memories. This is under the assumption that he doesn't but isn't completely oblivious. Light BDSM.

There was something inherently sweet and naive with Archie, and it irritated him to no end. He was one of the very few to not have a contract with, so when the opportunity arose, Mr. Gold was giddy with glee. Like most of his deals, it was open ended for a favor of any kind.

The only reason it took so long to collect was that Mr. Gold could not decide, at first, what he wanted from the soft spoken man. There was plenty to be had, but the deal had to be somewhat balanced, and what Archie asked for was pittance. Better to get him on the hook, corrupt him slowly.

Yes, for Mr. Gold, wanting to take the man's anal virginity was going at it slow. The man had the gall to laugh when it was brought up in his office. Mr. Gold's face remained impassive until Archibald realized how serious he was. He squeaked and pulled on his collar. As Mr. Gold suspected, the meek psychiatrist didn't need much coercion to agree. If he lived in the moment, Mr. Gold would have taken the time to enjoy Archie's naked body, to savor each and every expression. But he did not live in the moment, no, he planned for the future. 

Archibald was an easy read, he knew exactly what it would take to have this man come back for more. Mr. Gold slowly stripped as he ordered Archie to bend over his desk and spread his cheeks. It amused him that Archie was covered in freckles, even there. He pondered only for a moment at being sympathetic for Archibald's first time. To properly prep the man, maybe even get him off first so he'd be more relaxed. But Mr. Gold could have no sympathy for he knew how much of a right bastard he was.

He dropped a dollop of lube onto Archie's puckered entrance, enjoying the fact that the man gasped and jumped a little at the sudden coldness. Mr. Gold lubed himself up quickly and thoroughly, while wanting to enjoy the tightness, not so much the burn.

"Relax, Mr. Hopper," Mr. Gold ordered as he began to press the head of his cock against Archibald's entrance. Without any preparation, it took more force to open him up. "You can enjoy this too."

"Please--ungh--just get it over with," Archie replied, his voice muffled as he half spoke into the leather ledger on his desk.

Mr. Gold chuckled before groaning as he finally pushed past the resistance of Archie's tight ring. His cock head was gripped tightly and he savored the feeling. If he had loosed the man up before hand it wouldn't have felt as good. He smiled as Archibald still held tightly to his ass cheeks, the skin going white against his fingers. Somehow he knew, Archibald wouldn't let go until he was ordered to. 

Licking his lips, he sighed in contentment as he forced more of his cock into the man. It wasn't unusually thick, though enough to appreciate the hot tightness of Archie, but he made up for it in length. He took his time, going in agonizingly slow, inch by inch. The only sound in the room was of Archibald's noises, growing louder and louder.

"Ah... There we are," Mr. Gold sighed when he finally hilted in Archibald. By this time, there was a small sheen of sweat down Archibald's back and he was shivering slightly. "Quite exquisite feeling, this. A hot, tight hole."

Instead of pulling slowly, and partially, out, Mr. Gold pulled out all the way in one quick movement. He grinned when Archibald cried out at that. His hole only gaped just slightly, showing well how much more abuse it could take. Before it could close up all the way, Mr. Gold forced his way back in, causing Archie to grunt. Or was it a whimper? If it was possible, Archie felt tighter than the first time, so Mr. Gold repeated his actions a few times until Archibald was practically begging.

"P-please..."

"Hmm?" asked Mr. Gold as he slammed back in, his hands now gripping Archibald's waist. "Please what? Enjoying it now, are we? Want me to bugger you proper?"

He practically cackled when all Archibald could do was nod, his eyes clenched shut. "Let it not be said I'm not a generous man." He began to fuck Archibald in earnest, still taking long strokes so that Archibald could enjoy his length to the fullest. This time the sounds in the room were of slapping flesh against flesh and Archibald's moans of pleasure. It delighted Mr. Gold that Archibald's erect cock was trapped against the hard desk, that the pain of it and his penetration still caused the man under him to moan like a wanton whore.

Despite the deliciousness that was Archibald's ass, it took Mr. Gold quite a while before he felt the beginning of his orgasm. He gripped tighter at Archie's waist and sped up, thrusting harder and muttering obscenities under his breath. He saw white as he climaxed, giving a few more stuttering thrusts while he spilled inside of Archibald, whom it felt like was trying to milk his come out of him.

Archie was silent save for his gasping, making no other noise even when Mr. Gold pulled out. To his satisfaction, only a single drop of come leaked out, despite the fact it was taking longer for Archie's hole to close up again. Mr. Gold patted him on the ass.

"That's a good lad. If you think your debt is paid, then it is. If not, feel free to drop by any time."

He didn't care if Archie got off or not. It didn't matter, because Archie got a taste of what Mr. Gold could offer. It wasn't until he was dressed and at the door that he ordered Archibald to let go of he position he still held over the desk. Chuckling to himself, Mr. Gold left, happy to add another one to his growing collection.


End file.
